


a passioned rose and a sea flower

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutting, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: What if   Marcello Vargas falls love with a certain sea-lander boy and they date but one dark night peter is brutally gang raped by so thongs who were trying to rob his friend Zoe but how will Marcello help peter recoverHetalia fanfic human names used peter is sealand  Marcello is seborga ravis Latvia and WY is Zoe FYIBtw the way this is an older worker my first one actually so please go easy on me and please enjoy!
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Sealand/Seborga (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. first heart beat and realiztion & the first date

**Seborga pov I I'm Marcello Vargas the micro nation of seborga who has two brothers Feliciano (italy) and lovino (romano) and two best friends peter (sealand) and zoey(WY) peter is perfect yes**

**both of my brothers are gay with me I'm the same way I used to love girls until I met peter that blond hair that sailor outfit and those seas of blue and those eyebrows and the most important that smile and laugh well lets just say I'm bisexual**

**Peter pov**  
**Hey Marcello what's up** **pov**  
**My heart beating so**  
**Fast I should tell him**  
**Pet. .we..should** **Peter** **Yes Marcello**

**Both I**  
**Love you** **So does that mean yes**  
**We can lets go out some time to a date like most couples do.**

**Peter pov**  
**Well mama papa I'm going on a date with a guy**

**Mama Finland oh that wonder peter tino said to his son and husband berwald ....berwald what's that your doing**

**Sharping sword papa**  
**Stop don't kill Marcello please**

**Bewald pov**  
**I still think you should have your first date here got your phone (death staring him) we'll be fine I got Yao (China) and. The others number hanamaki (don't be angry if I spell her name wrong) tapping at the door that must be him peter open the door it was. Marcello you ready bar yes bye papa bye mama.**

**Bellowed I'm sorry m'wife I'm just worried about all these recent gang rapes I'm just worried that all**  
**Tino so since we have the house to our selves cuddle time and time to talk about this.**

**At date time brought to you by me your welcome**

**They pick an picnic area They had have a wonderful time their they had their first kiss and French kiss**

**He brought him home Marcello i had a good time**


	2. my little sea rose & the talk with Finland and England. ...and Sweden?

**marcello pov we've have been dating for a month and a half now wow now to make peter mine forever his virginity is his to give to me when ready and ill give him mine**

**Hey peter**   
**Yeah Mar cello**

**I want to make you mine forever**   
**Like how my little sea rose is mine forever hurt and I chop them up**   
**Kisses peter**

**Your so sweet marcello**   
**As are you peter kisses his forehead ill try to protect you the**   
**Best I can**

**Unknown. People**   
**We hope we get to play with u Blondie real soon**   
**H aha ha ha**   
**One day cutie**   
**One day**   
**Snake-tooth shut up**   
**They'll hear us**

**Did you someone. marcello**   
**No peter**

**Love you good teddy bear**   
**Night my sea**

**tino pov peter**   
**Peter yeah what you need mama**   
**Tino be careful**   
**Peter yes mama**   
**Tino belward you alright**   
**Belward yeah m'wife**   
**Peter love you both**   
**Arthur (England)**

**WHAT THE HELL DID THIS ASSHOLE DID ANYTHING TO YOU PETER DAMN YOU ARE SO CHILDISH**

( **My baby boy I know who your father your real papa which is me and I love you so much peter Kirkland and ill be there for you even known I'm a rape victim )**

**Tino**

**who are you talking Arthur**

**Arthur**

**no one why**

**Tino**

**just wondering**

**Tino Ugh**

**another gang rape**


	3. my little sea rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning dont like dont read now with that out of the way enjoy

marcello pov we've have been dating for a month and a half now wow now to make peter mine forever his virginity is his to give to me when ready and ill give him mine

**Hey peter**  
**Yeah Mar cello**

**I want to make you mine forever**  
**Like how my little sea rose is mine forever hurt and I chop them up**  
**Kisses peter**

**Your so sweet marcello**  
**As are you peter kisses his forehead ill try to protect you the**  
**Best I can**

**Unknown. People**  
**We hope we get to play with u Blondie real soon**  
**H aha ha ha**  
**One day cutie**  
**One day**  
**Snake-tooth shut up**  
**They'll hear us**

**Did you someone. marcello**  
**No peter**

**Love you good teddy bear**  
**Night my sea**


	4. the talk with Finland and England. ...and Sweden?

**tino pov peter**   
**Peter yeah what you need mama**   
**Tino be careful**   
**Peter yes mama**   
**Tino belward you alright**   
**Belward yeah m'wife**   
**Peter love you both**   
**Arthur (England)**

**WHAT THE HELL DID THIS ASSHOLE DID ANYTHING TO YOU PETER DAMN YOU ARE SO CHILDISH**

( **My baby boy I know who your father your real papa which is me and I love you so much peter Kirkland and ill be there for you even known I'm a rape victim )**

**Tino**

**who are you talking Arthur**

**Arthur**

**no one why**

**Tino**

**just wondering**

**Tino Ugh**

**another gang rape**


	5. Intercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LEMON AHEAD DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ

**I love you and I to give a gift**  
**What is peter**  
**I want u.....**  
**What is I wont judge**  
**I want to have sex with you mar cello**  
**Take off your clothes**  
**Time skip**  
**Peter was underneath of mar cello**  
**As he licked on**  
**of peter nipples and plays with the one nipples. Puts one of his fingers inside of peter then another finger then took them out hey Pete suck my dick**  
**Huh**  
**Suck my dick**  
**He sucked it mm-mm...**  
**Pete....Pete......Pete....peter.....ahhh.....ahh he came in his mouth**  
**Ready peter**  
**He put it inside of him he thrust into a**  
**Spot**  
**Ahhhhhh**  
**mar cello right there he**  
**And peter had sex till 4:00**  
**Pm which they started at 1:00**  
**I love**  
**They said after they all their clothes on I**  
**love you mar cello Vargas and I always will as will I peter Kirkland**


	6. The best firend 3 months ago

**Raivs and a worry peter warning rape**   
**Ravis pov**   
**Ravis you okay**   
**Yes I'm okay why you ask peter why do**   
**Have those scars peter ask me what arent you telling me your my best friend**

**Okay peter I was raped by 20 or more men you know all those people who got gang raped I was one of them I'll tell you the story he was crying**

**Peter pov**   
**Your crying if don't wanna tell me don't froce yourself to tell me**

**Ravis I have to tell you da to keep you safe and it okay sebastion please keep him safe or else okay okay i will.**

**Flashback ravis was walking home it was almost 3 in the morning he was going home from peter house he should taken the offer of the ride home**

**2 men walk up behind him and grabs him and push a cloth with a strange liquid and he passes out**

**Yo boss this one a cutie on our and good he knocked out by the drugs so**   
**he can't fight back he undress himself I'm gonna have a go**

**He wakes up**   
**What are doing**

**What are you doing**   
**Gonna have sex with you cutie**   
**No I don't want to**   
**Your gonna have it he thrust inside of ravis**   
**STOP ALL OF YOU OF STOP**   
**PLEASE**   
**his phone was smashed so he couldn't call ivan (russia)**   
**After 5 hours he had a rape kit on him**


	7. The kidnapping

**Peter and ravis was outside in broad daylight walking home**   
**until peter heard a voice**

**SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE HELP**   
**He knew that voice one of his bestfirends zoe they rodded and tried raped me**

**Hey buzz off her now you crooks**   
**Hey don't kids ever mind their own damn business at all so why don't just.. Oh just huh oi boss we have two cute boys here and the one from last time.**

**Why don't there just give the money you have and the girl and ill be on my merry way and by the way my name snake tooth so don't mess with me and the boys of monsterson will not have to use bratual froce.**

**Peter**   
**No I won't let you hurt her**   
**ZOE RUN**

**Damn brat**

**peter you too run**

**Ravis was the first one grabbed by snaketooth and he used the same drug as last time**

**Peter tried to run away but 3 men**   
**Grabbed him and used the same drugs on the victims emil (iceland) etc. And he was soon drugged up their have to wait for 12 hours for the drugs to wear off Thier cocks gotten harden just thinking about it and they were now gonna have Thier way with them**


	8. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape

**Hey boys there are 2 cuties shark-tooth the gang leader said to the 19 of his man ill take blond blue eyed boy while take care what your name little cutie looking at Ravis he said his name ravis that's a adorable name and you Blondie Pete..r**   
**Aw peter and ravis are going have fun with all of the us 12 and 15 year boys okay peter shark-tooth said blow me huh? Peter said confused damn I've ME A FUCKIN BLOWJOB NOW! DAMN NOW AM IM GONNA HAVE TO FORCE YOU he unzips his pants grabs peter hair.**

**OW OW RAVIS RUN GO GET HELP bear-tooth grab him the man pulled peter. To his dick. SUCK ME GOD DAMMIT OR RAVIS GET IT**

**PETER DONT**

**Remember no teeth he started sucking the older man cock huh this went on for hours as the two gave each of the 10 men blowjobs**

**Bear-tooth** **ripped there clothes off**   
**Peter and ravis boys meet my son lion-tooth and our 20 men okay boys ill take peter and boys and can have ravis**   
**Ravis started struggling NO I TAKE HIS PLACE TWICE YOU CAN HAVE MY BODY DONT TOUCH PETER HE HAS A LOVING BOYFRIEND Marcello OH boyfriend hold him down in going in he push his 13 inches cock inside of peter you'll love this. BABY BOY NUG NOOO STOP HELP MAMA PAPA ARTHUR Shut up baby boy your lucky to have my cock inside of you GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME**   
**(Marcello I'm sorry) just relaxed ill feel good in a couple minutes just fucken relax (fuck so tight) DAMN IT STOP RESISTING MY COCK YOU SHOULD BE HONOR THAT I'VE PICKED YOU he pull out (thank god he done) NOT YET BABY UGH OW OW IT HURTS IT HURTS (ravis) LEAVE HIM.GET OFF HIM YOU ASSHOLES man im gonna cum inside him the next man went DAMN IT STOP STRUGGLING DAMN IT NO GET OFF ME DAMN IT THE MAN PUNCHED HIM IN THE STOMACH STOP FIGHTING BACK**   
**Its been 2 and half hours they were pass out**   
**Allistor (Scotland) and. Arthur (England)been out looking for both boys when Arthur stopped and Dylan (wales who was far. Behind in the alley who left peter and ravis Arthur froze no no Seamas (Ireland) was going to kill someone Arthur call yao**   
**Peter were sorry we've couldn't protected**   
**You**


	9. francis give a rape kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRANCE WORK AT RAPE CENTERS i finally get back this

**Yao brought peter to Francis**

**how's is he**

**he has many injuries i need to do a rape kit**

**okay this will be difficult but without any interruptions ill be ....**

**Marcello peter i'm sorry couldn't protect you from these guys im a terrible boyfriend**

**he saids this as he touches peter's hand before Francis interrupts**

**Francis Pov**

**lets do this kit before he wakes up**

**Ravis**

**im sorry that I got us into this mess In the first play**

**Francis**

**HEY DONT BLAME YOURSELF**

**2 hours later**

**Peter**

**wait where am my....**

**NO NO NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME**

**Marcello**

**peter calm down it me**

**Marcello or macro**

**Peter**

**(sobs) babe I was froce I didn't want to**

**ive tried fighting back so did ravis**

**Marcello**

**Peter Im not blaming you**

**what so ever**

**Peter**

**Marcello I love you**

**Marcello**

**I love you too**

**peter**

**well this chapter done**

**sorry for not updating**

**got lazy**


	10. Trying to kill the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING cutting

**I know Marcello loves me well I feel like a barren**

**to him (grabs razor blade)**

**Ow (crying)**

**Marcello knocks on his door**

**PETER YOU DIDNT YOUVE CUTTED YOURSELF**

**Peter**

**maybe if I was DEAD**

**you've be better off**

**Marcello**

**no no peter**

**I would not want a better partner than**

**you maybe if I call you more**

**I can help you**

**Peter lightly Smiles**

**Marcello**

**(how cute it been two months since he smiled at all)**   
  



	11. lover hand and attempted suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ATTEMPTED SUICIDE PLEASE DONT DO GET HELP MY AWSOME READERS

**peter well Marcello been helping me out**

**it bitter sweet actually grabs pill bottle**

**sorry Marcello you deserver so much better than**

**me well here goes nothing (he almost takes a lethal dose)**

**Marcello gets a call from Tino**

**Marcello**

**hey Tino**

**notices something wrong**

**Tino can you check on peter**

**Marcello**

**yeah I can check on pete pete**

**Tino smiles thank you**

**Marcello knocks on the door**

**and forgets he has a key**

**PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marcello........**

**calls 911**

**At the hospital**

**Peter**

**im still alive?**

**Marcello**

**I DONT WANT TO LOST MY MATE**

Peter

**I love you too Marcello**

**so much you still deserve better than**

**me**

**Marcello**

**we can get past this rape**

**together**

**Peter parents (and England)**

**it'll take time**

**both boys**

**we know as long as were together**

**well thanks for reading this**


End file.
